The Diary of Angel
by johnny boy centon
Summary: The unica thing that I could think .. it was I was in love with an angel ... and oh my life changed I do not know if it was for better...slash
1. Chapter 1

THE DIARY OF ANGEL''''

'' A beginning or an end ...''  
≈ ≈ 0  
Tuesday July 21, 1954 00: 00  
They reached out to draw that beautiful face, it was hard to concentrate with those blue eyes. Since she saw him for the first time, he had to be careful to keep them at bay.  
Then, straightening up in his chair leather library, he felt. That sweet aroma.  
'' It.''  
He stood up and turned around, leaving blanks in the table., And there he was, leaning against the red velvet curtains in his white shirt, and black pants. The brown hair and the expression on his face was the same as he was drawing so many times. There was a heat rising in his face. Was he angry? embarrassing? I wonder.  
'' What are you doing here?'' He can hear the growling in his own voice, and regretted the tone.  
''-And I ... I could not sleep'' he stammered going toward the chair,'' saw the light in your room'' he paused, looking down at his hands'' is your suitcase outside . Go somewhere '.  
'' I wanted to tell you'' he began. You should not lie. But I never wanted to lie to him about their plans. He had let things go too far, hoping that this time would be different.  
He walked a little more and his eyes rested on the

Sketchbook.  
'' I was drawn?''  
His tone scared reminded of how great it was and impossible to get. Even after all clear that he could not deny the attraction between them. During the last few days he decided to leave, had been struggling to get away from him. The desire to cumulative draws it, filled notebook pages depicting his neck, his collarbone, his blue eyes, his dimples.  
'' Warm milk with some cookies'' murmured back. Then added ruefully '' will help him sleep.''  
'' How did you know? Was what my mother used f ...''  
'' I know'' interrupted, turning to face him. Astonishment in his voice was not surprising, as many times in the past he had prepared or when held in his arms until he fell asleep.  
He felt his touch as if burnt, cold hand gently on his shoulder hostel, making the heart leap, the two had not yet touched the contact always left him breathless.  
'' Me'' reply'' he whispered're leaving?''  
'' Yes''  
'' Then take me with you'' he said abruptly, when he saw that he held his breath, hoping that removing just said. Could see the succession of emotions brewing between his eyes, he felt bewildered and then embarrassed by boldness.  
'' No'' whispered remembering '' embark tomorrow. Cares if at least a little me will not say another word.  
'' If I care about you'' he repeated, almost like he was f

'' Talking alone e-v I ... I love ...''  
'' Do not say that.''  
'' I mean, I ... I love you, and I'm sure if I'm with you though ...''  
'' Although if, save your life '' the words were uttered slowly'' I have some more important things, you will not understand, but have to trust me.''  
His gaze went through. He stepped back and crossed his arms.  
'' Means that there are more important things than that?'' He challenged him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his heart.''  
The familiar warmth of his skin under his hands that he did pendesse her head back and moaned, as he wanted the touch of his lips on hers, as was bitter know that all this would end, he could feel his heart pounding through his shirt cotton.  
He's right. There was nothing but importantly. There never was, he was about to give in and take him in my arms when she saw his expression as if he had seen a ghost.  
So was he who walked away with one of his hands over his forehead.  
'' I'm having a strange feeling'' whispered.  
Not already ... too late?  
He returned again to approach, hands on his chest, his lips opened with expectation.  
'' Tell me freaked out, but I swear I've been here before ...''  
Then it was too late. He looks up and can feel the darkness falling on them. Minute he took one last chance to hold him as he had longed for weeks. so their lips merged, taste those lips made him dizzy, as the kiss became intense but his stomach twisted with excitement and agony, their languages, the fire between the two became more intense, hotter, more powerful.

An aura enveloped the couple, he noticed nothing, was not aware of what was going to happen.  
The shadows swirled between them. So close you could touch them, he watched for a moment he saw a glint of recognition in his eyes. And then there was nothing but.  
Simply nothing.  
NT: They do not belong to me, unfortunately


	2. Chapter 2

August 9, 2010 07:30 AM

John Entered the lounge "today the day will be full" murmured to himself, stepped into School Society in five minutes late.

"You and John Cena right?

"Asked

John Examined the boy, blond hair, blue eyes, a little bit high, not very strong, it Should Have to 22 or 23 years, and it Mattered not, would long though and this same. It would be a long time right? The boy was considering the waiting for a response.

"Right" idiot now he feels That You are crazy "and you and ..." "

Edge but all call me Adam Copaland, vim welcome, Accompany me "said.

"Apparently the architects They acted out every plant of the school and there ended up with a college penitentiary half, and half of torture and camera, a garden with flowers killed, without clear gardener" said Adam "that disgust. Ah, I forgot to Say That here was a cemetery. "

Follow John Adam, while he was passing by dormitories, the layer of fog That covered the corridor, "this opinion the corridor of death" he thought John. We Could not see what was inside the cemetery, but I could feel the terrible smell of wool inside.

For a moment thought of seeing moving shadows, but When he looked again, the shadows disappeared.

"What and even the cemetery?" Asked John.

" the IT team of the Civil War, it was here where people were digging. Chiling IT IS.

And by God. "said Adam," stink up to the heavens "then swith to John." The guys Becomes a time here. "John

Observed if Adam was playing with him.

"Ok, it was only once.

And it was after the mega party, is well '. ""

Already bet you John was in celebration of private schools, but has never seen Priscilla reformatories of the students can do. "

"And what is the difference?" Asked John, trying to hide the curiosity.

"You'll see" Adam stopped and turned to John "coming this evening to get together,

And chat. Ta good, '"he surprised John to get his hand" Me promises.' "" But

I thought you wanted that i stay well away from you? "John joked.

"This madman, rule number one: it is clear that i want you near me" Adam laughed, and shook her head. "I am officially strange."

He Began to run and follow the John.

"Wait, what is the rule number two." '

Do not get left behind! ".

When They turned the corner of the blocks where are the rooms, Adam suddenly stopped.

"Pretend indifference" warned Adam. Indifference'' John'' repeated.

Seemed All students were huddled in the courtyard of laps á ém Seemed excited to Attend class outside, but nobody Seemed willing to join can only observe students nerds, goths, rockers and others. John Suddenly Realized That everyone the he had a past, and all hiding something and it sure was not good, at least it made her feel less alone.

That Adam noticed John was watching and analyzing the other students.

'' Everyone tries to pass the time'' he said, giving her shoulders'' But if have not noticed, as if it were Possible That, and this place depressing and smells like something rotten'' he sat under a tree somewhat apart other.

He wore a motorcycle jacket with a skull behind red scarf, the weather was not so Examined his ice-blue eyes, tan, he wore dark glasses, he had a mouth Already met many boys, or all John had That movies will never seen someone eat so beautiful, even if you forgot where you were.

He was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed, and the second John wanted to be in Those arms and curl up like there's no tomorrow., But could not get it out of my head.

He was talking to two boys down but one had black hair and blue eyes, and a slightly higher Also was blond and had blue eyes, They laughed heartily John made him jealous.

'' That's Randy Orton'' said Adam reading his thoughts'' I can see who called someone's attention.''

'' Do not tell me'' agreed John, embarrassed to realize that i was blushing.

'' É.bem if you like that kind of guy.''

'' What's there not to like?'' Said John.

'' The two boys who are with him are Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase'' said Adam Indicating'' the boys'' They are legally

'' And Randy?'' Said John''

'' Oh, no one really knows'' said'' it does not open the hand to be mysterious.

John looked back at Randy he took off his glasses and tucked inside the jacket, and then turned to look Toward John.

Their eyes met, and John saw his eyes That widened and then narrowed When Their Eyes met again, and John held his breath. Recognized him from somewhere, but it sure would remember meeting someone like him, a heat wave spread across his cheek, he had to hold the bank not to stagger, so felt a smile on your face and then Randy raises a hand.

And raised his middle finger at him.

John was startled and embarrassed and Became lowered his head.

'' What?'' Adam Asked oblivious to what had just happened in the matter'' Well, the signal will play.''

The bell rang Immediately after students walked slowly Toward the colé was pulling John and babbling about some John was still frightened by the stranger have shown the finger at him, and now the only thing I wanted to know what was the problem with this guy?

Before entering college, he looked atrás.O Randy's face was expressionless, he watched them.


	3. Chapter 3

03  
My first day of school

John received a printed paper with your schedule, and a notebook that had jotted down on the time in history last year. Pencil, pen, eraser is a bad feeling that the classes would be boring'' Biology was never my subject Favorite same?'' he thought to himself.  
The teacher had not yet appeared, the tables were disorganized ranks, and cabinets and was blocked and no one seemed to mind, in fact it seemed that neither wanted to attend the teens all huddled near the windows and engulfed cigarettes retorques the other giving his clothes.  
Adam walked around the room whispering from group to group things that John did not question when Adam returned in meeting John, passed a tall boy, and strong and ruffled his hair.  
He gave smirk pulling a strand of hair on the back of Adam'' Give me my congratulations to her hairdresser Adam 'said wryly.  
Adam pushed.  
'' Do not touch me, that means Wade.O: vai fuck yourself.'' He appointed John'' a nod and try to have educated new student''.  
Wade's eyes glowed emerald note to John, who immediately tensed.  
'' Of course I am educated with new students'' replied and started walking toward John.  
He smiled at John, who was standing with his arms crossed, the

watching.  
'' We students and we need to come together'' he said.'' Know what I'm talking '.  
'' Oh no,'' said John quickly. Was obvious that Wade and Adam did not get along, is the same as Adam had shown the college and or treated very well that morning, was not yet ready to pick a side.  
'' I remember when I was a student again ...'' he laughed'' had just been expelled from another school, I knew nobody was perdido.Não. Would be nice if I had known someone'' he looked at Adam '' without ulterior motives to show me how everything works here.''  
'' WHAT? You do not have ulterior motives, then?'' Said John surprised to find a voice of flirtation in her voice.  
A smile spread on his face Wade. He raised an eyebrow at John and said:  
'' And to think I did not want to back here.''  
John blushed, he usually was not flirting, but on second thought none of them come close to your wallet or sit next to you and then there will face in the eyes, but Wade with those green eyes enigmatic, as if called by gave a piece of paper with a number 18.  
'' This is my number there anytime.  
Adam pinched tightly Wade's arm.  
'' I'm sorry but I think I was very clear that it is to stay well away from him.''  
Wade snorted and looked directly at John.  
'' It is I found that there is still freedom of speech for John with whom he chooses to walk.  
John opened his mouth to reply that obviously was not able to pick someone who was only her first day of school. But until he arranges the words in your head, the bell rang and the small gathering around John over.  
The students sat in desks, John was attentive eye on that Randy showed up.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Wade could feel him looking furtively John felt flattered, and at the same time nervous and frustrated with or Wade? He was in college for what, 45 minutes? And his head was already confused between the two. The reason was that the last time I was interested in a guy things had ended badly. He should not allow himself to fall in love (by two guys!) On the first day of class.  
John looked at Wade, who blinked at him again, and in hindsight Wade really looked like someone who was worth was being nice. Role in John thought that Wade had given her, hoping that Wade did not leave out there for distributing ... all could be friends. perhaps that he needed. and maybe not feel so moved.  
Maybe then he could watch in real earnest teacher, who entered the room that sent the crowd was quiet and seated, and slammed the door shut.  
A twinge of disappointment gripped his heart, and it took half that to understand where it came from. Professor Until sit at your desk, John was hoping with a bit of hope that Randy was also in his first class.  
What would be the next class, Spanish '. Right now, a paper airplane that crashed next to his desk. He looked to see if anyone noticed, the teacher was busy writing on the blackboard.  
John looked nervously to the left, when his eyes met those green eyes, Wade gave another wink and a nod gallant who made her cheeks turn red.  
Pssssiu'''' whispered someone behind Adam, who waved his chin that John caught the bent to reach it and saw his name. Their first little note!  
Already anxious to get out?  
We were in this hell until lunchtime.  
It could only be looked once more for your time and realized that the three classes were in the same room 1 and that all three were the same with Mr. Helmsley.  
There were presentations of new students, and John could not so I was happy or not. The shot programs on the tables for each student, and when a part fell in front of John, he leaned forward to take a look History, History had always been his best subject.  
A closer look at the program was enough to realize that Adam was right about the lessons to be hell: Written Test, readings, class work in each of ten pages. Are you serious? And on the edge of the paper, had noted the talk to me about the work of the second was thinking one way to find out if there was an efficient way of how to suck someone's soul.  
At least Adam had back there in the next row, John definitely had to learn how to make a plane tore a sheet of notebook and tried to make a plane like that of Adam.  
After a few seconds, another plane landed on its looked at Adam who rolled her eyes as if to say'' you have so much to learn.''  
John shrugged apologetically and turned back to open the ticket:  
Oh, and until you improve your aim, it's best not to send messages about Randy mim.O guy behind intercept and famous for tickets.  
Good not realized that Cody's friend Randy, sat near turned discreetly to your wallet, and dared to look at the notebook open on his desk and read his name Cody Rhodes.  
'' Nothing'' said little notes, very serious, causing John turned his head forward'' Nothing copying and nothing to look outros.Não spent the duty of the Faculty not to receive attention from students' '.

John nodded along with other students when a note dropped in the middle of your wallet.  
Just missing 172 minutes! ^ 0 ^  
Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Capther 04: The devil called Cm Punk ...

One hundred and seventy-three excruciating minutes later, Adam took John to the cafeteria.  
'' What do you think?'' He Asked.  
'' He had every reason'' - said John, still recovering and had Been the boring classes the first -'' It was a drunk, and more'm terrible in Biology''.  
'' Ah, you get used to it soon. He pretends to be tough every time a student has anyway'' - Adam said, nudging John -'' Could be worse Could you have stayed with ''.  
John once again Demonstrated Their schedules.  
'' I have class with him in the afternoon'' - said.  
While Adam Gave him an apologetic smile, John felt a collision on the shoulder. Was Wade, passing Them in the hallway on the way to lunch. John would have taken a tumble if Wade had not holding him.  
Caution'' there'' - he quickly Smiled, and John Wondered if the fall was not Seemed The Adam Wade looked to see if he had noticed any raised eyebrows inviting John to speak for himself, but none of Them said anything.  
When They Reached the cafeteria, Adam grabbed the arm of John.  
'' If I were you avoided the file chicken'' - warned As They Followed the crowd amid the din of students talking,'' The pizza is good, in fact it is nothing meatloaf?''.  
'' Not much'' - said was looking around the dining room table to table, looking for two people in particular: Randy and Wade. Mias He would feel comfortable if I Knew They Were where, pretending to lunch saw in the two.  
But so far, no sign ...  
'' Vegetarian, is it?'' - Adam pursed his lips.  
'' One in, I just do not ...''  
'' Like meat?'' Adam John turned to Randy That he noticed a table across the room. Long John sighed. There he was.'' Now, this goes for all types of meat? - Adam sang -'' You would not want to give it a bite?  
John blushed and dragged Adam into the lunch line. Adam was laughing, but John Knew his face must have flushed all over, and was pretty sure That I could see the lights on.  
'' Shut up, I'm sure he heard'' - Whispered.  
It felt strange for what had happened before. That attraction between the two and John Could not understand where it cam from. John struggled to take my eyes off. He refused to be caught staring.  
'' Whatever'' - Adam said -'' In fact he is so focused on that burger not hear the call of the devil himself'' - he pointed October Randy, who Seemed intensely focused on chewing the burger. Seemed hindsight pretending to be Concentrated.  
John looked at her across the table Toward the friend of Randy, Cody. He was looking at the Directly faced each other, he raised his eyebrows in a way John That Could not understand.  
John turned to Adam.  
'' Why does everyone in this school and so strange?''.  
'' I Consider That this was not a personal offense'' - replied grabbing a tray for himself and one for John,'' I'll pretend I did not listen and explain how to choose a seat in the lunchroom, you will never know want to be close to the .. . John, watch out!''  
John Gave step back, most felt two hands pushing her shoulders tightly, did fall, John held his hands forward in search of balance, but all I found was a tray of another person. Thing was overturned along with it. John fell to the floor of the cafeteria, with food in your clothes.  
John looked up. Boy a little low, staring mad, was standing in front of him.  
The boy had short black hair and a pierced lip and a look bared his teeth and hissed to John:  
'' If you took one look at my appetite, I oblige you to pay me another lunch.''  
John stammered an apology and tried to get up, but the boy stomped his foot on the leg of John tightly. The pain was great, bit his lower lip John.  
'' Why leave for another day?'' - Said the boy.  
'' Enough,'' Punk - Adam said coldly, while John Helped raise.  
John shuddered. the pain was unbearable definitely going to be a slick rock.  
Punk turned to face Adam, and John had the distinct feeling That this was not going to end well.  
Ooops ... fight ?


End file.
